


sunshine.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [83]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben calls her his Rey of sunshine and Rey asks him not to.or:  Rey is Ben's sunshine.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> day 83, drabble 83.
> 
> Prompt 083 - sunshine.
> 
> back injuries suck.

Ben calls her his Rey of sunshine and Rey asks him not to. It's a joke between them, something saved for when they are alone, something that she knows he only does because he cares. She doesn't get mad at him for it because she likes that he considers her to be sunshine, since that means warmth and joy and happiness to her. When she tells him that one day, Ben pulls her into his arms and tells her that she'll always be home to him, always be the sunshine that lights his way, and all Rey does is smile.


End file.
